Vetala
Vetala is a demon in the series. History In Hindu folklore, the vetala is an evil spirit who haunts cemeteries and takes demonic possession of corpses. They make their displeasure known by troubling humans. They can drive people mad, kill children and cause miscarriages. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Haunt Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Haunt Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race as '''Rakshasa' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Ghost Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Haunt Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Haunt Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Haunt Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Haunt Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Haunt Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Haunt Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II A man in Korakuen boasts about his pet Vetala and challenges the hero. After its defeat, the hero obtains the Earth Talisman. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Vetala is incorrectly named Rakshasa in the English version. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Vetala can be contracted in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight during the new moon phase. They appear in Ikebukuro as one of the demons contracted by punks and as one of the two final bosses of the Old Tokyo Metro instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Vetala acts as a guard of Shinjuku's entrance in the world of Infernal Tokyo, requiring payment to let people pass. When attempting to get the usual payment from Akira, he learns from Walter that he is trying to attack Shinjuku's leader and decides to punish his Neurishers, stating that he is next. He is scared by how strong the Samurai are as they defeat him and complains about how it isn't fair before dying. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Vetala can teach Nanashi the Eat Whole, Acid Breath and Fog Breath skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Darkness, support and Physical skills. ''Persona 3'' One of Elizabeth's requests is to create a Vetala that has inherited the spell Maragi. This can be a difficult task as Vetala is stubborn about inheriting elemental magic. Fusing Pyro Jack with Chimera can result in a Vetala with the skill Maragi. ''Persona 4'' A persona of the Devil Arcana, Vetala specializes in inflicting ailments upon enemies. Vetala can be found in Shuffle Time in both Steamy Bathhouse and Marukyu Striptease. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Wind= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Shibaboo Tarunda Rakunda |D-Skill= Hades Blast Occult Flash Tarukaja |Item= Haunt Ribs Life Stone Chakra Drop |Password= OWgQ0eWrJ+L$jNy6 D%KSDJKrF0p0DJN7 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Nihil Claw\Innate Fog Breath\Innate Acid Breath\75 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - summoned by Mayone= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons